For the individual projects, gene expression analyses will be provided for specific cellular, animal, and clinical phenotypes. Importantly, this core lab will develop custom targeted gene expression and miRNA arrays that will provide the capacity to examine and directly compare related gene sets involved in endothelial function, mitochondrial biogenesis and function, reactive oxygen species, adipocytes, macrophages and hypoxia/angiogenesis. The Gene Expression Core has previously collaborated or published with Drs. Gokce and Vita and has begun studying miRNA and high-throughput gene expression with Drs. Cohen and Walsh. The Gene Expression Core Laboratory is an established facility with automated robotic pipeting using computerized programs, automated RNA isolation, storage, and custom chip capacity. The Laboratory is already involved in high-throughput analysis of over 10,000 subjects'gene expression, miRNA, and protein samples from various clinical projects. The laboratory has also assisted investigators in gene expression analysis from small volume tissue using murine and cell culture models. Importantly, there will be developed an established panel of genes and miRNA that will be compared across studies to determine the mechanistic overlap between specific inflammatory states and metabolic diseases and the role individual cell types play in endothelial and vascular disease (see Table 1).